A Present
by Yesterday's Secrets
Summary: Stuck in a rain, this is enough to piss of everyone. But see what happens to Mikan, when the stars decided to play a little trick on her. RxM Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A Present

Out in the middle of an eerie highway, drenched with sweat and rain stood a young female with chestnut hair glued to her face. She kept her arms crossed and on her face was a look of frustration and annoyance; the woman kicked the door of her rusty dingy old car in vain and muttered a few choice curses at the lifeless inanimate object besides her. This blasted car had been a gift from her parents to celebrate her return from her first successful year as an independent college student.

_More like a curse…_ she thought viciously.

Her parents had admitted that the car wasn't really much of a looker and it wasn't in the best of shape, but it's all they could afford for her at the moment; plus, it was the thought that counts. Mikan, for that was the young woman's name, wanted to get it checked out as soon as possible, but her parents insisted that she drive it back to the small town her college resided in, where she could probably get a better deal fixing the pile of steel and rubber then she would get from the overpriced city she was fostered in.

_I really wish I had said no… then I wouldn't be stuck in the middle of nowhere with a broken piece of vehicle at 2:00 am, soaking wet. Where the hell is that stupid mechanic… the station I called promised me one hour ago…_

Mikan grew impatient and began tapping her foot against the tire of the red rundown vehicle.

**BOOM**

The thunder bellowed suddenly, startling Mikan. She jolted and jumped in the air.

That was a big mistake.

With the rain pouring down as swift and brutally as it was, there were bound to be puddles: big, slippery puddles. And a puddle was exactly what Mikan jumped into, or rather, slipped into. She could no longer maintain her balance and fell facedown into a relatively immense puddle.

**0o-X-x-X-o0**

Gee, isn't she just lucky?

She gingerly crawled onto her knees; taking note she was defiantly going to feel it tomorrow. Her eyes glimpsed at herself in the car window to survey the damage and hell there was a lot of it.

_Argh… now__**I**__look like I need a tune up… or maybe a complete overhaul…_

Before she was just soaked, nothing a hot bath and a hairdryer couldn't fix but now… Her hair was tangled and covered in grease, her hands and knees were red, scratched, and slightly bleeding, the new jeans she bought yesterday were torn and beyond repair, and her poor defenseless green blouse was now soaked in oil that leaked from her car… wait a minute…leaked from… **her** car!

_Damn! This only seems to be getting worse! If that bastard of a mechanic doesn't get here in the next sixty seconds, I swear when he does, he will never be able to see sunshine ever again._

May I please reiterate? I think I will anyways. Gee, isn't she just lucky?

The infuriated spitfire leaned on her bruised knees and let out a hiss of pain as she looked under her car. Yes, her car was defiantly leaking, and leaking at a profuse rate. Her day couldn't possibly get any worse, and the day only technically started two hours ago.

_That ass has 45 seconds left…_

That was the sole thought that kept Mikan from going wild and ripping the door of her stupid locked car. Yes, of course the door of her car was locked and the keys were snuggly inside with the rest of her luggage. I mean why else would someone wait for a mechanic _outside_ her car while it was raining?

_Thirty effing' seconds…_ **BOOM**

Mikan didn't fall this time; she was expecting it but it didn't do much to alleviate her fears and frustration. Did I say the word 'fears'? Why yes I did! I'm so glad you are paying attention! You readers make me so proud! Now back to Mikan; yes fears. Even with all the bravado and fury, she was still a little nervous deep down. Alone, standing in a deserted highway with no protection or transportation, doesn't really leave someone with a sense of security. She shivered from the combination of panic and cold.

_Splash…_

Mikan's head snapped up from her contemplations. She heard a noise and it certainly wasn't her. Her eyes grew wide and hurriedly searched the highway from front to back. Nothing… or at least that's what her eyes told her… at 2:00 am in the morning with no real clear lighting. Like I said before, it doesn't really leave someone with a sense of security. The anxiety was really getting to her. Her heart started stammering in her chest as she tried to think a way out of this mess.

_Oh shit! I'm going to get raped or killed, or both! Darn… I can't scream… no one will hear me… I can beat an attacker off; I'm barely able to stand… Darn it… I'm royally screwed._

A large shadowy silhouette approached her from the left and it didn't make Mikan feel any better now that she could see it.

_**Splish…Splash…Splish…Splash**_

_What was that?_

* * *

><p>AN: Review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_What was that?_

Came the steady sound as the figure took one step and then another and then a few more. Mikan hadn't moved from her crouching position at the end of the car; she was too petrified. Her mind went blank, as her end seemed near. The thunder continued to boom and lightning flashed as the figure stopped right next to her. It was definitely a man; his age was undeterminable from the large blue trench coat he wore and the steady pounding of the rain. They also obstructed her view of his face and that troubled Mikan more. He took one step closer to the trembling frail creature Mikan had turned into. Sleep deprivation, frustration, stress, and panic had exhausted her; Mikan's fate was left to the stars.

And how kind those stars are.

The figure brought down his hand to her face as he bent over and whispered, "I'm so sorry for being late. The guys in the shop thought it was a hoax and so they left the call alone. I came down after the garage closed to check. I'm really sorry you were stuck here so long. Let me look at your car, and I'll see what I can do."

_**WHAT!**_

Her eyes widened as she looked at him in surprise; now that he was close she could see the common blue-gray jumpsuit mechanics wore but not only that. She could also see a kind smile, ruffled wet golden hair, and a sweet face… quite an attractive face at that.

Eh-hem… Am I the only one who smells romance in the air? I think not.

Her body seemed to react mechanically as she took his outstretched hand without really knowing she did. She did not have another coherent thought until he was under the hood of her car as she stood beside him with his trench coat somehow on her, keeping her warm.

_Wait a minute… HE'S THE MECHANIC! Lucky guy, I lost count. So now his ass stays intact… which is actually a good thing… AH! What the hell am I thinking?_**Blushes**_...Didn't he mention other mechanics? They thought this was some joke? Those jerks! They promised me some help… STUPID UNCARING JER–_

Her musing was cut short as the young mechanic brought the hood down and smiled.

"You have one beautiful machine here," he stated.

"HUH!," she 'intelligently' replied.

_Okay I wasn't expecting that one._

He smiled at her again and came to stand next to her.

"I mean it is really messed up. It would take at least a week to fix her up, but it is a classic! A duster! Where did you get her? You have quite a prize here, though that's not a surprise. A beautiful girl must have a beautiful car," he said and as he realized his last sentence he blushed a red that would have made Rudolph's nose proud.

_He thinks I'm beautiful?_

Mikan looked down at herself once more…

_Yea… I'm as beautiful as that piece of the road kill I passed a mile back._

The mechanic stammered something that had regained her attention, "…again, I'm really sorry about the wait, especially in this weather. I'll fix your car for free, it's the least I can do…"

"What!" she hollered and startled the poor boy.

"Oh… I mean if you don't want to fix the car it's okay… I mean you probably would want someone else anyway, I'll call you a taxi…"

"No," Mikan responded, "I meant, you would really do that for me?"

"Of course."

Mikan blushed, extremely grateful and insecure. Here was this good-looking guy offering to fix her car and making her worst day turn quite around.

"So anyways, I'll call that taxi," he continued

"Don't bother. You came here in a car right?" she asked.

"Um… yea," he answered apprehensively

"Well, would you mind driving me home? One, I couldn't afford a taxi, all my things and money are in the car locked up, and two," she blushed, " I think I'd like to get to know you."

He took her hand as he lead her away from her car and they walked down the highway with the rain pouring upon their head and the thunder and lightning dancing above their heads with smiles on their face.

"So what's your name? Mine's Mikan."

"Well, Mikan, the name's Ruka."

_Ruka… I like that name…_

As Mikan sat in his little car and felt her stained clothes begin to dry she asked, "So a duster, can you explain what that means?"

He let out a bellow laugh, "You are clueless about cars, aren't you?"

She smiled softy, "Well, I'm sure you can clue me in."

And so they drove off, warm, secure, and laughing. Mikan's last thought as she passed by her car and along the rest of the highway was…

_I take that back… this was definitely a gift… a great gift._

* * *

><p>AN: Some RuKan TwoShot. Hope you like it! By the way, please don't forget to drop a review! :D


End file.
